Promise
Not to be confused with a Dynasty Warriors character duet. Promise is one of the songs performed by the Japanese musical unit Dream. It appears on their first album under their new name change, Hands Up!. This song played in the Japanese commercials for TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. Dream's collaboration for the game was revealed at Tokyo Game Show 2010 where they performed their songs, Breakout and My Way ~ULala~, on stage. The ladies also demonstrated the title's Time Attack event for those in the audience. The musical unit had a video message for fans at the October 20, 2010 talk show event, stating they feel closely to the game's theme in their own group. Attendees also played a "rock-paper-scissors" contest with the producer for CD signed by the group members. Consumers who purchased the TRINITY Zill O'll Zero version of Hands Up! could use a limited-time serial code for an exclusive quest and three exclusive weapons for their party. Credits :Lyrics: nami :Composition: Satoshi Nakayama :rhythm zone label Lyrics Kanji= :傷が増えてゆくたび　傷つくのが怖くて :簡単に「もうダメ」って　逃げていた :プライド守るためと　言い訳ばっか並べて :結局あきらめて　後悔していた :昨日までの　臆病な心を　脱ぎ捨てて、今 :空高く　駆け抜けて行く　鳥たちのように :大空羽ばたきたい　約束成し遂げるため :恐れることない　絆を信じて :Fly away :飛べない鳥はいない　傷ついて翼でも :立ち向かう共に　未来（あす）へbe myself :Fly away :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop 私でも :悔し淚を流し　唇噛んだ日々も :「いつか報われる」って　信じている :そうでもしないときっと　不安でいっぱい過ぎて :押しつぶされそうになるから :昨日までの　後悔の淚を　糧にして 今 :どこまでも　気丈に行く　鳥たちのように :大空羽ばたきたい　果てしなく広い世界 :高く飛び立つ　希望を抱いて :Fly away :飛べない鳥はいない　恐れのない翼なら :止まれないで共に　未来（あす）もbe myself :Fly away :遠く輝く　光を目指し　いつの日も :暗闇さえ　怖がらないで　We can fly :大空羽ばたきたい　約束成し遂げるため :恐れることない　絆を信じて :Fly away :飛べない鳥はいない　傷ついて翼でも :立ち向かう共に　未来（あす）へbe myself :Fly away :大空羽ばたきたい　果てしなく広い世界 :高く飛び立つ　希望を抱いて :Fly away :飛べない鳥はいない　恐れのない翼なら :止まれないで共に　未来（あす）もbe myself :Fly away :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop 私でも |-|Romaji= :kizu ga fueteyuku tabi kizutsuku no ga kowakute :kantan ni "mou dame" tte nigeteita :puraido mamoru tame to iiwake bakka narabete :kekkyoku akiramete koukaishiteita :kino made no okubyouna kokoro o nugisutete, ima :sora takaku kake-nukete yuku toritachi no youni :oozora habatakitai yakusoku nashitogeru tame :osorerukoto nai kizuna wo shinjite :Fly away :tobenai tori wa inai kizutsuite tsubasa demo :tachimukau tomo ni asu he be myself :Fly away :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop watashi demo :kuyashi namida wo nagashi kuchibiru kanda hibi mo :"itsuka mukuwareru" tte shinjiteiru :soudemo shinai to kitto fuan de ippai sugite :oshitsubsarerusou ni naru kara :kino made no koukai no namida wo kate ni shite ima :dokomademo kijou ni yuku toritachi no youni :oozora habatakitai hateshinaku hiroi sekai :takaku tobitatsu kibou wo daite :Fly away :tobenai tori wa inai osore no nai tsubasa nara :tomarenai de tomo ni asu mo be myself :Fly away :tooku kagayaku hikari wo mezashi itsu no hi mo :kurayami sae kowagaranaide　We can fly :oozora habatakitai yakusoku nashitogeru tame :osorerukoto nai kizuna wo shinjite :Fly away :tobenai tori wa inai kizutsuite tsubasa demo :tachimukau tomo ni asu he be myself :Fly away :oozora habatakitai hateshinaku hiroi sekai :takaku tobitatsu kibou wo daite :Fly away :tobenai tori wa inai osore no nai tsubasa nara :tomarenai de tomo ni asu mo be myself :Fly away :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop watashi demo |-|English Translation= :During all those times I got hurt, I got scared to feel pain :Simply put, I went, "I can't take this anymore", and ran away :I clung to nothing but excuses to protect my pride :In the end, I gave up and regretted it :I want to shed my cowardly heart of the past :and head high towards the sky like the birds :I wanna fly to the endless sky to fulfill my promise to myself :There's nothing to be afraid of, Believe in my friendships :Fly away :Any bird can fly, even with wounded wings :We'll go together, to a future where I can be myself :Fly away :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop Even I :have days when I shed frustrated tears :but I believe, "Someday, it'll all work out" :If I didn't, I'd probably be filled with doubt :and wouldn't be able to keep pushing on :The tears of regret I've had until now feed me :I gotta be tough now and go anywhere like the birds :I wanna fly to the great sky to a world of endless possibilities :I wanna fly high while keeping hope close :Fly away :Any bird can fly. As long as our wings remain fearless, :then we can't be stopped. Let's go together and tomorrow I'll still be myself :Fly away :Aim for the distant shining light at any time of day :Don't be afraid of the twilight We can fly :I wanna fly to the endless sky to fulfill my promises :There's nothing to be afraid of, Believe in our bonds :Fly away :Any bird can fly, even with wounded wings :We'll go together, to a future where I can be myself :Fly away :I wanna fly to the great sky to a boundless world :I wanna fly high while holding onto hope :Fly away :Any bird can fly. As long as our wings remain brave, :nobody can stop us. Let's go together and tomorrow I'll still be myself :Fly away :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop movin' on never ever :Don't stop Even me External Links *Official listing *Commercial using song *Tokyo Game Show 2010 appearance, Recorded video message *Mantan TV Dream stage digest Category:Songs